


Quarntine in the Bakery

by RyanneMae



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: 2020 au, Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng Fluff, Adrinette | Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, F/M, Fluff, Ladynoir | Adrien Agreste as Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng as Ladybug, Quarntine, nino and Alya are adorable
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:14:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28369683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyanneMae/pseuds/RyanneMae
Summary: The core four decide to move into the bakery, since it is closed until the city opens back up from quarantine, Marinettes parents are spending their time with Sabines great aunt to check her health. Four young adults in a two bedroom apartment for eight months, what could go wrong?
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, ladybug - Relationship
Comments: 3
Kudos: 28





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is gonna be multi chapter, and please note that this is only my second fic so it may have typos! Here’s a few things your gonna want to know:
> 
> \- Everyone is 21+  
> \- The reveal has not happened  
> \- Hawkmoth has been defeated  
> \- Adrien has been living in the Agreste mansion, but Gabriel is in jail for yk, terrorizing paris for years.

Alya finished packing the last box into Ninos car, today was the day they move into the Dupain-Cheng bakery. “Nino! Adriens ready! Let’s go!”

Nino, Alya, and Adrien had decided that into the cozy bakery would be good for them, Adrien was moving from his open, cold, house to the cozy, small bakery. He was ecstatic to be invited to live with the group, Alya was already planning on moving in since Nora was moving back into the Césaire house for quarntine, and with the twins being 11 now it was probably best to leave while she still had limbs. Nino had only decided to come because he didn’t want to be left out. Alya and Nino would be staying in the master bedroom where Marinettes parents usually stayed, Adrien would be staying on the fold out couch, and Marinette would be staying in her room.

Nino joined Alya in the car, they drove to Adriens house to pick up his boxes. Adrien stood waiting outside of the mansion with around five boxes surrounding him. 

“Hey guys!” Adrien waved at the pair before picking up his boxes.

“Hey bro!” Nino joined Adrien outside of the car and began loading the boxes into the trunk. 

“You didn’t bring much, sure you got everything?” Alya had noticed the minimal amount of boxes, she was positive he had more belongings then five boxes worth. 

“I’d rather leave anything that’s more a necessity back in this hell hole.” He sighed and turned back towards the mansion, before getting into the backseat.

“Fair enough, off to heaven! Aka Marinettes!” The group laughed and drove around the block to the bakery.

“Hey M!” Alya greeted Marinette with a hug outside of the bakery.

Everyone said hello before grabbing the boxes from the backseat and trunk, “You guys brought much less then expected!” Marinette pointed out, also a little confused by how little Adrien had packed.

—————-

After an hour of unpacking and settling in, Marinette handed out freshly baked croissants to everyone. “Homemade of course.” She giggled before setting the metal platter onto the counter. 

They sat and discussed the pandemic for a while until Adrien had yawned, “Tired already?” Alya always humored how Adrien got tired so early on in the night.

“You know it.” He sighed.

“Maybe we should hit the hay, we have to go get groceries tommrow. The markets selling out fast.” Nino showed them a article from twitter about stores stocks dropping quickly.

Marinette unfolded the couch-bed and layed the blankets and pillows across it. “Adrien could you at least try to help?” She whined, he had been standing there barely moving the comforter as she layed it down on the bed.

“I’m tiredddd.” He cried before flipping onto the bed, “I’m going to sleep.” He clasped his eyes and let out a fake snore before peering out of one eye to find Marinette glaring at him, “Sorry Nette, I promise I don’t snore.” 

She rolled her eyes before grabbing the television remote, “I say we watch some Anime before we go to bed!” 

Everyone obliged and climbed onto the couch-bed. Nino and Alya stole the comforter, leaving Marinette freezing in between Adrien and Alya. 

Two hours after starting the new series, Alya and Nino had already fallen asleep. “Blanket hogs.” Marinette huffed under her breath before standing up to stretch.

“Going to bed?” Adrien asked , he grabbed a blanket from the bin of throw blankets at the end of the couch and laid it across his lap. 

“Just grabbing a hoodie, I’ll be right back.” She walked up the loft stairs and grabbed a hoodie Chat had given her, they weren’t romantically involved at all, but he did pay her visits once in a blue moon. 

She walked back down into the living room, also grabbing a blanket to cover her shorts. Adrien his the red hue to his face, she had no clue the hoodie was actually his. The only people who knew their identities were Alya and Nino, who had decided to let the pair sort it out on their own. It had been 2 years since Hawkmoths defeat, both Ladybug and Chat still went on nightly patrols and helped out around the city with law enforcement, but they were worried to drop the masks. 

“Do you have a heater?” Adrien asked before burying his face into a pillow. 

Marinette groaned and turned to face him, “your making me get up after I just sat down?” 

The conversation has woken up Alya, who lightly shook Nino to listen in. 

“I was just asking!” He joked before lightly punching her shoulder.

“Disrespectful. I’m not your maid Adrien!” She giggled before slow-motion hitting Adrien in the cheek, adding sound affects as she did. 

They laughed, Marinette stood up and switched on the heater, walking back over to the edge of the couch she curtseyed and sat back down. 

“Dumby.” She yawned and laid her end on the edge of Adriens pillow, not realizing as she did, and that’s exactly how she stayed. 

—————-

Nino was the first to wake up on the crammed couch, his back aches from laying with his back propped on a pillow all night. 

“Psst.. Alya wake up.” He nudged his girlfriend who had been curled on his stomach all night to gently wake her up.

“What?” She sat up and rubbed the heels of her palm to her eyes, she glanced around the room to see Marinette laying with her arm over Adrien. “Omg, get my phone.” She wispered as she motioned towards the coffee table next to Nino.

He unplugged her phone and handed it to her, “if only she knew that’s her Chat.” Nino sighed. 

“She said their planning on telling each other soon, they both feel ready enough. I know we both said we wouldn’t interfere but maybe we should coax them to reveal identities?” Alya snapped a photo before handing it back to Nino.

They let the pair rest for a few minutes before Alya gently shook Adrien awake. He glared at Alya before looking down at his chest, Marinette arms firmly wrapped around him as she lay face down with an her free arm covering her face. 

He blushed before gently waking her up, “Mari we have to go to the market,” 

She groaned and twisted a bit but didn’t lift her head.

“Come on Mari, you have to get up.” He patted her head before shaking her a bit more.

“Leave me alone.” She grunted and turned her head towards the three friends that sat alongside her.

“Marinette we have to get ready to go to the market.” Alya reached out and gently tugged on her pigtail, “Get up sleepy head.” 

She sat up and glared at Adrien. “Fine. Adrien go turn on the heater, I’m cold.” A small smirk inched onto her face before she shoved her face back into the pillow. 

“I’ll turn on the heater once you actually wake up Mari.” He sighed and patted her head once again. 

After a while everyone was fully awake and ready to get up. Marinette was the first to stand up and walk into the kitchen. 

“I’m to tired to make breakfast so we can just get some on the way back.” She walked up the loft stairs and went into her bedroom to get dressed. 

Alya went into the master bedroom, soon joined by Nino to get ready. Adrien went into the master bathroom with a duffel bag of clothes and toiletries to get ready. 

Adrien and Nino waited for the girls to be finished in the living room, Nino was checking his twitter notifications. It’s been 3 years since his DJ career had blown up, he was considered a celebrity in France, almost as famous as Adrien.

“ALYA I DON’T LIKE IT!” Marinettes yells we’re heard throughout the apartment. It was a common occurrence of Alya choosing Marinettes outfits, and Marinette not being the biggest fan of the outfit choice.

“SUCK IT UP! YOUR GONNA LOOK HOT!” Alya shouted back before joining the boys downstairs.

She did a spin before bowing to the pair, “So what do we think?” She was wearing a black corset, black denim jeans, and black pointed toe heels. 

“It’s beautiful, but we’re just going to the market Al, why so extra?” Nino pointed out.

“Well who knows when we’re gonna be able to dress fancy next! There’s a deadly virus that’s trapping us inside for god knows how long!” Alya mentioned before grabbing a glass of water from the kitchen.

“Is Nette almost ready?” Nino asked.

Alya sat the glass down on the counter and glanced at her phone, “she’s pissed because it’s to over the top for the market.” 

Everyone peered at the loft hatch, Marinette climbed down the steps, stumbling as she did.  
“Alya this is way to over the top!” She whined. She was wearing a white satin slip dress with a white blazer draped over her shoulders. Paired with pale pink heels.

Alya shrieked and ran to show off Marinette, “I LOVE IT! YOU LOOK SO CUTE!” Alya took a selfie with Marinette before the boys had rushed them out to the car.

“Have you forgotten how to walk?” Adrien sighed before walking over to Marinette, who was stumbling trying to walk, on the sidewalk.

“You try walking in heels, then get back to me on that.” She took another step and stumbled forward, falling into Adrien who had caught her.

“You really should remove all heels from this household.” He said to Alya through the passenger window. 

“Come on lovebirds! Get in!” Nino shouted front he drivers seat, watching as both of their faces turned bright red.

The drive to the market was quiet, besides the occasional outburst of singing from Alya in the front seat, scaring Nino. They arrived at the market after 15 minutes of driving and singing jump-scares from Alya.

“Marinette and Adrien. You go get the things we need for the bakery, games, and anything extra that you see. We can grab things for meals and toiletries.” Alya said as she handed Marinette a list of items they needed to get. 

They parted ways, Marinette and Adrien went to the baking isle before anything. 

“All-purpose flour?” Adrien read off of a flour bag, “is there single purpose flour too?” 

Marinette giggled, her expression straightened out when she saw that Adrien was giving her a serious look. “Wait your not joking?” She asked.

“No, why is that a dumb question I’m sor-“ 

Marinette cut him off, “It’s fine, we will just have to teach you some cooking skills during quarantine!” 

He always adored her way of handling other people’s embarrassment, she always made him feel comfortable talking about anything that made him uncomfortable or embarrassed to talk about.

“Thanks M.” He stood next to her and looked at the multiple bags of flour in front of them. “But seriously, whys there so many flours?” 

She giggled a bit before looking up at him, “oh Adrien.” She stood on her tiptoes and messed with his hair.

Even with heels on she still was much shorter then him. He’d be lying if he said he didn’t have feelings for her, but if he were gonna date Marinette she deserved his full heart, which he couldn’t give her if he was still in love with Ladybug. 

—————-

After finding all of the items on their list, Marinette called Alya to meet them wherever they were. He watched as she rolled her eyes at Alyas remarks about her dress. 

“Ok Alya! I’ll meet you out there.” A worried expression fell on her face, she looked up at Adrien before muttering something to Alya and hanging up.

“I, uhm.. have to go when we get to the, car so we need to hurry...” she said as she picked the bags up off the sidewalk and began walking towards the block where Nino had parked.

“Where ya going?” Adrien picked up the bags and speed walked a bit to catch up.

Marinette muttered something to herself and looked back with a smile, “just gotta go look at some thing, Alya wants me to..” 

He could recognize a lame excuse, it had been a part of his daily life since Ladybug had suggested patrols five times a week. 

“Ok, we better hurry up.” He assumed it she was using a excuse it was important and didn’t want to barge in on things she didn’t want to discuss. 

They walked a few more blocks before finding Alya and Nino leaning on the cars hood. 

“I’ll take these for you,” Alya said as she walked up to Marinette and took the bags from her hands. She whispered something in Marinettes ear and nodded towards the park nearby. Marinette slid off her heels and handed them to Alya and ran towards the park. 

“What was that about?” Adrien asked as he slid into the backseat of Ninos car. 

“She wouldn’t want me saying anything..” Alya looked down at her phone to avoid anymore conversation.

“Nino?” Adrien patted him on the shoulder. 

“Sorry, she won’t even tell me.” 

They drove a few more blocks before getting back to the bakery. They carried the paper bags into the living room and began sorting them out.

“These are some good games dude!” Nino peered towards Adrien, who was also sorting out games with a puzzled expression, “Dude, don’t worry about Nette. I’m sure she’s fine.” He nudged Adrien in the side before pulling uno out of the bag.

“I’m just worried, it’s been a half hour. What if something happened?” He took out the flour and sat it on the counter, “Wheres Alya?” He glanced around the apartment.

Nino shrugged and continues sorting out their groceries. Adrien was still curious and decided to go looking, he walked to the master bedroom door and heard Alyas muffled voice on the phone. 

“I’m sure it’s fine Mari... he’s probably just out of town or something... I know... it’s ok Mari... as long as nothing happened... ok I’ll see you soon, love ya bye.” 

He paused before walking to the bathroom. He grabbed his phone and looked at twitter to distract himself, his thoughts ran wild. 

Who’s she so worried about? Did she have a date out of now where? No, she couldn’t have they wouldn’t be out of the country.

Plagg flew out of his pocket holding a piece of Camembert. “I’m sure it’s fine kid. She’s probably just looking for someone.”

Before Adrien could respond he heard the apartment door click, along with Nino greeting someone. He walked out of the bathroom and saw Marinette. She looked sad, but she was covering it with a smile.

“Hey Adrien!” She smiled and waved at him before walking over to the counter by Alya. 

“He just wasn’t there?” Alya whispered to Marinette, Nino didn’t hear it. Adrien was eves dropping

“I’m worried Al, I hope he didn’t loose it.” She muttered back, taking her phone out of her purse she opened instagram and scrolled through her feed. 

“It’s fine Marinette, I’m sure he’ll turn up some time.” She put an arm over Marinette and pulled her into a side hug. 

—————-

All afternoon they finished the anime series that had started the night prior. Marinette had gotten up to cook about half way through season two. 

Adrien stood up to stretch and walked to the kitchen for a glass of water, “Why so upset?” He asked as he walked up behind Marinette who was stirring a beef stew. 

“I’m fine Adrien.” She turned to face him and handed him the wooden spoon she was using to stir the stew, “take over, I’m going to get into other clothes.” 

He obliged and continues stirring the stew until she had came back in a white halter top and sweatpants. 

“Much better.” She sighed before throwing an apron over her head and taking the spoon from Adrien. 

“Are you sure your fine?” He asked once again.

That remark pushed her, “Adrien I said I’m fine, lay off.” 

He paused for second, Marinette never got mad or snapped at anyone unless she was upset.

“I’m sorry, I’m just stressed.” She sighed and laid the spoon on the counter before walking to the bar to sit down.

“Is it about everyone being here?” He asked, scared she’d say yes.

“No, no I love you guys being here it’s great. I just...” she paused and thought for a moment, “I really can’t say Adrien. Only Alya knows and I don’t want to,” she paused again to think about what to say, “I promise everything is fine.” 

Adrien sighed, there was no use to pestering her to tell him. Her stubbornness could only be broken through by Alya, “if you say so.” He walked back to the couch to finish the second season of their anime.

“Dinners ready!” Marinette called from the kitchen after another half hour of cooking, carrying a platter of plates, cups, and silverware to the dining table. 

Everyone got up and walked over to the table, Marinette prepared a beef stew and fruit smoothies for everyone. 

“This looks great Mari!” Nino pointed out before sitting in a chair beside Alya. 

“I agree,” Alya reached out for a cup and poured some of the smoothie into it. 

After a while of eating in silence, un-surprisingly Nino was the first to break the silence. “So where’d you go?” He looked up at Marinette.

“To see a friend.” She kept her eyes on her almost empty plate. 

“Who?” 

Silence fell over the group yet again.

Alya glanced at Marinette before butting into the conversation, “Nino leave it be.” 

The two bickered a bit until Marinette slammed her fork back on the table, causing everyone to bring their attention to her. She began picking up her dishes and took them to the sink.

“I’m gonna go work on designs now.” She walked up the stairs and went into her room, closing the door behind her.

“You good Adrien? You haven’t talked in a while?” Nino asked.

“Ya I’m fine.” All though that was a lie, he was worried about Marinette, about whoever the mystery friend of hers was, and about ladybug. He hadn’t been showing up to patrols for the past couple nights because of packing and moving in Marinettes house.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The core four decide to move into the bakery, since it is closed until the city opens back up from quarantine, Marinettes parents are spending their time with Sabines great aunt to check her health. Four young adults in a two bedroom apartment for eight months, what could go wrong?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I plan on updating this fic 1-2 times a week :)
> 
> Here’s some Pinterest boards with character outfit/aesthetic inspo!
> 
> General- https://pin.it/hS0GS5h  
> Marinette- https://pin.it/5kyHMUK  
> Adrien- https://pin.it/2wkmiRv  
> Nino- https://pin.it/3KnHGdS  
> Alya- https://pin.it/6xYfAyj

The next morning Adrien woke up to Alya blasting music in the kitchen, Nino cooking breakfast, and Marinette passed out at the dining table.

“Morning Adrien!” Alya screamed over the loud music coming from Ninos speaker.

“Uh, is she okay?” He asked, pointing to Marinette, who had her head buried in her arms at the dining table sleeping.

Alya looked confused until she followed his finger to Marinette, “Oh ya! She was up late last night!” 

Adrien shrugged and stood up, he turned on the heater and walked into the kitchen to join Nino.

“Hey dude, want some orange juice? It’s fresh.” He handed out a glass to Adrien, a single orange slice over the edge of the short glass.

“No thanks, I will take one of these though.” He reached around Nino and grabbed a blueberry from the small carton on the counter.

Adrien walked back to the couch, folding up the blankets and putting them into a bin beside the couch. He put the cushions back in their places and sat down, kicking his legs up into the coffee table. 

He watched the news for a while before Alya had finished the blueberry pancakes and joined them at the dining table.

“Mari wake up, breakfast is done.” Alya poked Marinettes head before yelling into her ear, “WAKE UP!” 

Marinette jumped and rubbed her eyes, “Shhh.” She fixed her posture, taking a sip of her orange juice as she did.

“What were you doing all night girl?” Alya asked as she grabbed a pancake from the platter at the center of the table. 

Adrien and Nino sat down and grabbed their plates, Marinette was still waking up which made Alyas question take her a while to answer.

“I was just working on designs.” A small smirk formed on her face before she winked at Alya, who had obviously gotten the joke. 

Alya leaned over and muttered to Marinette loud enough for Adrien to hear, “Not jumping over roofs or leaping from the Eiffel Tower?” Sending the pair into a giggle fit, the joke had only confused Adrien. 

“So what should we do in our first official day of quarntine?” Alya asked glancing around the table.

“Anime, uno, and baking are the best answers, but we do need to unpack and get the place organized. We can’t keep hogging the couch.” Marinette answered.

Alya laughed a bit before giving Marinette a satire frown, “we wouldn’t want that would we?” A devious grin pricked at the corner of her lips as she watched Marinettes face burn red.

“No! Never! That would be horrible wouldn’t it Adrien?” Nino nudged Adrien in the stomach before him and Alya both stood up and took their dishes to the kitchen. 

Marinette yawned and picked up her plate, setting her cup on top. She sat them in the sink leaving them for Alya to wash. 

“I’m going take a shower upstairs, I’ll be back down soon to help unpack.” She went up the stairs into her loft.

Adrien took his dishes to the kitchen as well and decided it was best for him to at least start unpacking. 

He brought his boxes from the stairwell into the living room and began to unpack, Alya and Nino were staying in the master bedroom and let Adrien use a dresser in there to store his clothes and toiletries.

Nino walked into the bedroom as Adrien was putting his clothes away, “I wonder what M is so anxious about.” He started to hand Adrien the folded clothes.

Adrien took the clothes and stuffed them into the drawers, “Any idea why Alya sent her towards the park yesterday?” 

“Nope, Al had been watching the park and then saw something or someone then got out of the car to call Marinette, she wouldn’t tell me what it was.” Nino kept handing the clothes to Adrien.

“Hm.”

Alya soon came into the room with Nino and her boxes to unpack into the closet, “Whatcha talking about?” She asked.

Nino jumped before rambling about a nonsense topic. He walked over to take the boxes from her and help unpack.

—————-

By the time they finished organizing the house and putting everything away it was far into the night. Marinette had been playing on the nitendo switch while she waited for the others to finish. Adrien had finally finished an hour or so before Alya and Nino and joined Marinette on the couch to play Mario party. 

“Hah! Beat again!” She shouted, jumping up from the couch throwing a fist in the air.

“Pfft, I let you win.” 

“That’s what you said the past 5 times.” She sat back down and took a drink of cotton candy faygo, they had stocked up on two days before.

Nino came out of the master bedroom holding a few empty boxes and was soon joined by Alya. 

“We’re finally finished.” Alya groaned and walked to the fridge, she grabbed a few faygo’s for Nino, Adrien, and herself. “Here ya go.” She handed out the pops and sank into the cushions beside Marinette.

Adrien opened his phone and decided to scroll through Instagram, a lot of people were talking about the new laws to recent the spread of the virus.

“Oh!” Marinette sat up, spitting out some of her soda as she did. “I have a small present for everyone!” She jumped up and ran to her room, she was back in the living room in seconds. “Here!” 

Adriens face lit up, she always knew how much he loved gifts. He swore he didn’t, but anyone could tell by the way his face glowed whenever someone gave him a gift. “Mari you-“ 

“Shush and open it!” She interrupted.

The three sat on the couch, taking the small white bow off of the gifts. The tore open the pink wrapping paper to reveal a small piece of fabric. 

Alya held hers up, soon realizing it was a fabric mask. “This is amazing! Now we can wear these when we go places!” She put the elastic bands over her ears and flaunted the orange plaid mask, it matched her signature outfits colors in highschool. She had since changed her style, but still incorporated the same colors into her everyday outfit. “I love it!”

Adrien put his mask on as well, his was black with a small purple, yellow, and green stripe that went along the middle. It matched his signature outfit from high school too, “Its amazing M!” A light blush appeared on her cheeks, she usually blushed at his compliments. He assumed she enjoyed being showered in the well deserved compliments.

Marinette rubbed her eyes with the heel of her hand, trying to stop blushing. She turned to Nino to see what his mask looked like, it was also black, but this time it had a thick blue and orange stripe. Towards the left side of the mask the stripe faded into a N shape which matched the same stripe on his old headphones.

“Where’s yours?” Adrien turned to Marinette who was picking the bows and wrapping paper off of the coffee table. “You have to match us!” Adrien pouted.

Marinette sat down the pile of wrapping paper she had accumulated and pulled a pink fabric out of her pocket, she slipped the elastics over her ears to show off the mask that had a darker pink flower sewn into the right side, it was surrounded by black and grey petals that were also sewn into the fabric. “You didn’t think I forgot about myself did you?” She took off the mask and sat it down onto the coffee table before picking up the pile of wrapping paper again and taking it to the trash bin in the kitchen. “I ordered one of those jacket hangers to put beside the door where we can hang keys and our masks.” 

The rest of the night consisted of Ultimate Mecha Strike 3 and tons of cookies from the bakery. The first person to go to bed was Alya, soon joined by Nino. 

Marinette sat her controller on the couch cushion, she stood up and stretched before walking behind the couch. 

“Where are you going?” Adrien turned around on the couch.

“Just getting more macaroons from the bakery, I’ll be right back.” She ran her hands through his hair, ruffling the front bangs. 

“Hey! I don’t mess up your hair!” He shouted at her as she walked out of the doorway into the stairwell. “Not fair! Come back!” He ran into the stairwell, he looked down to see her giggling as she ran down the second flight of stairs. He ran after her, but stopped when he heard her yelp and a loud thud followed. “Mari?” 

“I fell, I’m okay!” She shouted up the stairwell, laying at the corner step of the second staircase. 

He ran down the steps to join her on the floor, “Are you sure?” He asked, she was leaned against the wall at that point wincing in pain. 

“I’m fine, don’t be a worrywart!” She joked, lightly punching him in the shoulder.

“I’m serious Mari.” He stood up and held out his hand to her, she tried to stand but as soon as she got her leg under herself to stand up she fell back down.

“Okay maybe I need some help, but it’s no big deal.” She put her arm over his shoulder to balance herself, transferring her weight off of her ankle onto Adrien.

They stumbled up the staircase with repetitive failure as they tried, “This isn’t gonna work.” He muttered before picking Marinette up bridal style into his arms, “This will make it easier on both of us.” He carried her up the stairwell until he reached the door and let her down, he wrapped his arm around her waist to keep the weight off of her ankle.

“We should be quiet to not wake the other two.” She pointed out before opening the door.

He nodded and opened the door into the apartment. He helped Marinette to sit on the couch before rolling up the bottom of her sweatpants to look for any bruising on her ankle.

She leaned over to check as well, she soon leaned back into the cushions allowing Adrien to check for bruising while she relaxed.

“When did you become a doctor?” Marinette giggled and leaned over to where Adrien was putting pressure.

“Is now really a time to joke? You fell down a slight of stairs.” He stood up and walked to the fridge to get an ice pack.

Marinette always laughed at how protective he got when someone was hurt, anytime anyone got even just a minor injury he was always there to help them and make them feel okay. 

“I tripped down stairs, I didn’t fall off a cliff Adrien!” She winced as he put the cold ice pack onto her ankle. 

“I wouldn’t put it past ya to fall off a cliff if I’m being honest here.” He sat down next to her and took a cookie from what was left on the tray in front of them.

“Well if I ever go to a cliff, I’ll make sure your with me.” A slight smirk came across her face as she nudged him. 

They played UMS for a few more hours until Marinette was ready to go to bed. She yawned, soon realizing she wouldn’t be able to go into her room without Adriens help up the stairs. 

“Can you help me up the steps into my room?” She asked.

“If you wanted to be carried again you could’ve just asked Mari,” he winked, watching as she become pinker then her sweatpants and began pouting.

“Shut it Agreste and help me up.” 

He watched her gaze focus onto the small mess on the table, “I can clean it up.” He said before helping her up. He carried her up the steps into her bedroom, and sat her on her chaise which she agreed would probably be the best bet for her to sleep on tonight. He grabbed a few blankets and pillows from the loft bed and threw them towards her before going back towards the hatch door.

She stopped him before he walked out, “Hey Adrien I know I can act like I don’t care but, I appreciate your kindness.” She smiled and picked up the sketch book that he had sat next to her.

“No problem, Nette, goodnight.” He smiled and went down into the living room. He fell back into the bed and shoved a pillow into his face like a teenager girl in love. “She so sweet isn’t she Plagg?” 

The small kwami flew out from the pocket in Adriens pajama pants, “Spare me kid.” The little black kwami threw a piece of cheese into his mouth and laid on Adriens pillow.

“She always knows how to make anyone feel appreciated.” He turned to face the wall full of photos of the group. 

“You really should get going to patrol kiddo.” Plagg pointed out.

“Shoot I forgot I have to go tonight! Ladybugs probably worried.” He walked into the stairwell to transform and ran out of the bakery towards the Eiffel Tower. 

When he arrived at the Eiffel Tower he found Ladybug humming to herself sitting on the railing. 

“M’lady!” He ran over to give her a hug, she had turned to hop off the railing but stumbled into Chat as she tried standing. “Are you okay?” He asked as he helped her stand back up.

“I’m fine, I just hurt my ankle earlier.” She gave him and hug and sighed into his shoulder, “where have you been?” 

He thought about telling her the whole truth but decided she wouldn’t want that much personal information, “I moved houses recently so I’ve been settling in.” He summarized his last fees days into just a sentence.

“I have a gift!” She handed him a gift wrapped in black with a green ribbon. 

He tore through the paper to find a black mask with green paw prints, much like the one Marinette had given him.

“Did you make this?” He asked.

“Yup and I made myself one!” She took out a red mask covered in black polka dots. “I thought since the akumatized villains aren’t protected by the miraculous’ power we should wear masks to comfort them, plus I’m not sure even our miraculous power could protect us from a virus.” 

“True.” 

They finished up their patrol before midnight, Adrien slipped back into the apartment and laid down on the couch, he fed Plagg and fell back asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed!

**Author's Note:**

> Here’s some Pinterest boards with character outfit/aesthetic inspo!
> 
> General- https://pin.it/hS0GS5h  
> Marinette- https://pin.it/5kyHMUK  
> Adrien- https://pin.it/2wkmiRv  
> Nino- https://pin.it/3KnHGdS  
> Alya- https://pin.it/6xYfAyj


End file.
